hot and could to the touch
by Blackarachnia123
Summary: bunny and jack get some alone time together in one of the spare room at the north pole my first fic here i dont own the characters and make no claims on them


my first fan fic here

its jackrabbit rated T for sexy times

i dont own the characters they belong to their rightful owners and i make no claims on them

ENJOY

Bunnymund looked around cautiously before looking back to jack who he had pinned against one of the wall's North's palace, the young guardian smirked up at him making bunny's cheeks warm and a pleasant feeling tickled at his groin as he grew more and more aroused.

He leaded down and pressed his lips to jack the mix of warm and cold felt amazing to Bunnymund and equally amazing for jack, bunny pulled jacks body closer to his own grinding their hips together.

Jack moaned closing his eyes and pushing his lips harder against bunny's running his cold hands through his soft fur, jack moved his hands up to stroke Bunnymund's long ears.

Bunny groaned against jack's lips, his arousal becoming fully known against jacks left leg jack blushed heavily and pulled away looking up at bunny his eyes were full of lust and need, he looked over bunny's shoulder, he could see Phil the yeti on patrol and knew if they stayed were they were they would get caught.

Jack grabbed bunny's hand and dragged him to the closest spare room and shut the door making sure to lock it behind him there was a chair the room and a desk.

Jack pulled his hoodie over his head and dropped it to the floor as he walked towards the desk next were him pants he pushed them down and stepped out of them, he wasn't wearing underwear he felt it un-necessary so he was now naked in front of a very aroused Bunnymund who seemed to be bouncing slightly in excitement as he watched a very naked pale jack frost push aside what was on the desk then sat on it looking at him with his signature smirk.

Bunny walked over to him his whole body felt so warm when he pressed himself to jack capturing his lips in a warm kiss, jack reached down between then and pushed two fingers into his entrance stretching himself to prepare for bunny's large girth.

Jack moaned in pleaser his chest rising and falling quickly with heavy pants, bunny watched his ears flat back against him head in arousal him cock twitching in pleasure as jack spread his legs further pushing his fingers deeper and adding a third finger.

Bunny groaned in need starting to become inpatient and fidgety.

"Jack,"

He panted, jack removed his fingers and sat back watching as Bunnymund lined himself up with jack's hole and slowly began to slide inside, jack moaned loudly making bunny's heart jump. He loved the sound of jack's moans.

He pushed in further until he was completely buried inside jack, he waited a few moments so jack could adjust to him, during that time jack reached up and wrapped his arms around Bunnymund's neck and began to kiss him again.

When jacks lips began moving against his and he could hear jacks soft panted moans bunny couldn't contain himself, he began to thrust in and out of jack, jack moaned loudly and him arms gave out and he landed on his elbows on the desk.

Bunny took this opportunity to lift jacks hips up a little and thrust in deeper, the pooka groaned out loudly, jack smiled up at Bunnymund, he loved the way bunny's accent got thicker and his voice became heavier when he was in pleasure.

"Ahh jack, crikey! You're so tight mate."

He managed to get out through heavy pants, jack's frosty blue eyes looked into his own emerald green ones and he smiled, just at that moment bunny's length brushed his prostate he gasped in pleasure and his eyes rolled back.

"OH BUNNY, DO THAT AGAIN!"

He cried out, Bunnymund angled his hips and began thrusting again each time hitting jack sweet spot straight on, the young frost spirit moaned louder and louder his walls beginning to clamp down around the pooka as he got closer to release.

Bunnymund could feel how close jack was and his own release was beginning to build up rapidly, bunny reached up and wrapped his paw around jacks neglected cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, the pleasure was making jacks head foggy and the surface of the desk was slowly becoming coated in a layer of frost, a few more thrusts and…

Jack came hard around Bunnymund cum from his cock coated bunny's hand, the pooka pressed himself as far as he could inside the younger guardian and grunted as he came filling jacks ass with his sticky white fluids then there was silence the only sound was there breath as they struggled to cool down.

Bunny tipped jacks head up and kissed him lovingly; he let himself slip from jack and slid back in to hide behind his fur.

Jack pulled back and looked up at Bunnymund and smiled.

"I love you bunny."

The pooka was silent for a moment before grinning back.  
"I love ya too mate."


End file.
